White Horse
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: This is a Song prompt from Angel N Darkness, and Randallsbaby.  Category: ABBA and Taylor Swift  This is a spin off of my story "As You Wish".  Dave and Lettie Pairing.


**This is a Song prompt from Angel N Darkness, and Randallsbaby. Category: ABBA and Taylor Swift**

**Characters: David Rossi and Lettie(carried over from my other fic "As You Wish")**

**Songs: Should've Said No, Picture to Burn, White Horse, Breathe, Forever and Always, I'm Only Me when I'm with You, Fearless, The Way I Loved You, The Best Day, Teardrops on My Guitar, Our Song, Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift and My Love; My Life and Lay all Your Love on Me by ABBA.**

Dave walked into the bullpen. It was hard for him to do it. Lettie wasn't here anymore. She wouldn't be home for a few more months. He missed her like crazy. He had tried to go with her, but it was impossible. She was the most stubborn woman he had ever met.

"_I don't want you giving up your career here for me."_ She had said.

"_Lettie, neither of us neither really have to work. The money from my books are more than enough. We can live off of it, and send the kids through college." _Dave had pleaded.

"_David, I love you. I know we have the funds, but I can't just stay home and not work. This was my assignment from the start." _She had cried. _"We both knew that when we got married. When we went through hell."_

"_Baby."_ He had reached out and touched her face. He missed the touch of her skin, the smell of her hair. _"You __**should've said no.**__"_

"_I couldn't. Dave, I'll be home soon enough." _She had kissed him and took their babies and headed for Canada to fulfill her mission from the RCMP and the Canadian government.

He walked to his office and sat at his desk. He looked at their wedding portrait. Unlike the others, it wasn't a **picture to burn.** He grabbed the phone. He needed to see her. He booked a flight and headed to tell Hotch where he was heading.

"Dave?" Hotch asked.

"I'm fine. I have to see Lettie. I'm so lost without her here. I'll be back when I can bring her home. I'm going to see if I can help her set this unit up right now. We need her." Dave was looking at the clock.

"Dave. **Breathe**." Emily Hotchner said as she came through the doorway.

"I can't Em. I **should've said no**. I should've said I wasn't letting her go alone."

"David. Hop on that **White horse** of yours, and go rescue her. Bring her home." Aaron laughed.

With that Dave ran from the bullpen, flew out the doors to his SUV. He tore down all the roads to get to the airport. He boarded his flight and tried to relax.

The flight touched down in Ottawa three hours later, due to turbulence. He hailed a cab and headed off to the RCMP headquaters. He didn't care what people here thought when he did what he was going to do.

He paid the driver very well and headed up the steps. He was quickly led to where his wife, Nicolette Rossi was working. She had her back to the door. Her hair was longer now. Her body caused him to have reactions he hadn't had in two months. She was breath taking.

"Nicolette." He said softly from the doorway.

Lettie spun around and her jaw dropped when she saw her husband with their two small children in his arms. She was surprised to see him. "Dave, what are you doing here?"

She walked to him.

"I had to see you cara." He kissed her. "I couldn't be away from you one more minute. It was driving me insane. I'm not as **fearless** as you think I am. **I'm only me when I'm with you.**"

"David Rossi." She put the babies in the playpen that was in the corner of her office and then ran into her husbands open arms. "I love you, **forever and always.**"

With that David Rossi kissed his wife with such passion that the entire RCMP bullpen behind them erupted in cheers and wolf whistles. When they broke apart, Dave reached behind the corner and pulled out his bigger surprise. A guitar case.

"Dave?" Lettie looked to him in shock and in awe.

He strummed the opening notes to one of her favorite songs, "**The way I loved you.**" He played the whole song through for her.

Tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh David."

"I had **teardrops on my guitar **the whole time I practiced. I've been practicing since you left. Cara mia, ti amo. I've missed you so much!" he hand the guitar to one of the officers that was near by. He grabbed Lettie by the waist and twirled her around in the air.

"This is the **best day**, ever. Dave, je t'aime à jamais." He put her back on level ground and dipped her while kissing her.

"I never thought I'd have a knight in shining armour ride up and save me." Lettie giggled.

"Hotch told me to get on my **white horse** and do just that. We all miss you, bella." Rossi put his arm around her waist.

In the short time they had been married, they had been through hell and back, twice. Now it was safe. Their family was stronger now.

Dave and Lettie looked on at their children. Just then Calleigh began to cry. Lettie looked to Dave. "**Our song **is playing."

Dave went and picked up Brennan while Lettie picked up Calleigh. Hand in hand, the Rossi family walked out of the RCMP headquaters and went to Lettie's condo. It would be home for now, until they could figure it all out.

Once in the door, Dave took both children and put them down for a nap. He walked into the master bedroom to see Lettie in nothing but a silky negligee. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "Bella."

"It's been too long Dave. I need to feel your touch. I need you in me. **Lay all your love on me.**" Her eyes were pleading.

"**Tell me why.**"

"Because David Rossi. You are my everything."

Dave shut the door and lay Lettie on the bed and made love to her just as he had wanted to for the last few months. When they were spent, Dave brushed away a strand of hair and kissed her forehead.

"You are **my love; my life."**


End file.
